


Hanahaki

by JaelCts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaelCts/pseuds/JaelCts
Summary: El amor que  Mingyu sentía por Wonwoo era tan intenso que había terminado por convertirse en una enfermedad. Resulta que el amor puede ser muy doloroso y los pétalos de rosa no son tan hermosos cuando comienzan a sofocarte.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> La enfermedad de Hanahaki es una enfermedad nacida de un amor no correspondido, donde la garganta del paciente se llena de flores, luego proceden a arrojarlas y tosen los pétalos (a veces incluso las flores). Una de las únicas formas de "desaparecer" de la enfermedad es si dicha persona devuelve el sentimiento (no se puede resolver con amistad, tiene que ser un sentimiento genuino de amor). La infección también se puede eliminar mediante cirugía, aunque los sentimientos desaparecen junto con los pétalos. Si eligen menos opciones, o la sensación no se devuelve a tiempo, entonces los pulmones del paciente se llenarán de flores y eventualmente se asfixiarán.
> 
> Fuente: Urban dictionary 
> 
> https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Hanahaki%20Disease

Tosió con fuerza repentinamente, teniendo tiempo apenas para contener la dolorosa lluvia de pétalos proveniente de sus pulmones. Mingyu observó, cansado, como algunos de estos lograban colarse entre sus dedos para finalmente terminar en el suelo.

Sintió la mirada frustrada de Minghao sobre él, sabía que debía de estar maldiciéndolo. No lo culpaba, también se maldecía a si mismo de vez en cuando. Cuando el ataque de tos finalmente paró y su boca estuvo libre de los aterciopelados objetos miró a su amigo y sonrió de medio lado, intentando tranquilizarlo. Minghao simplemente negó lentamente mientras su ceño fruncido se convertía en una mueca de tristeza.

— Ven. — Murmuró el chino tomándolo del brazo izquierdo. El derecho continuaba elevado, cubierto de pétalos blancos teñidos de rojo, en mayor o menor medida, gracias a su sangre 

Mingyu se limitó a murmurar una disculpa con algo de esfuerzo, hablar era un proceso realmente doloroso después de un ataque. Minghao solo negó y suspiró con fuerza mientras lo arrastraba un par de pasos a la derecha, lejos de los pétalos regados en el suelo.

— Limpiaré esto ¿De acuerdo? 

El menor no esperaba una respuesta, simplemente se agachó y comenzó con la tarea de recoger los pétalos aterciopelados ante la atenta mirada de Mingyu. Los colocó uno sobre otro sobre su mano izquierda con parsimonia, sin importarle que las puntas de sus dedos se mancharan con la sangre fresca. Y, cuando finalmente terminó, se puso de pie para repetir el proceso con los pétalos que el mayor resguardaba en su mano. Finalmente Minghao los guardó en su puño cerrado para evitar no solo que escaparan, sino también que el resto de los miembros pudieran observarlos, porque nadie más lo sabía. Nadie, además de Minghao, sabía que Mingyu se estaba muriendo de amor. 

Minghao tomó a Mingyu del brazo antes de que ambos comenzaran finalmente a caminar con dirección a la cocina. Ignoraron las miradas furtivas que algunos de sus amigos les regalaron en el camino debido a su repentina cercanía. Los entendían, antes de esto ellos jamás habían sido demasiado cercanos. Las cosas cambiaron cuando una noche, mientras tomaban un poco de vino y conversaban sobre películas y libros recostados en el suelo de su habitación, Minghao había visto como un par de pétalos escapaban de los labios de Mingyu durante un absceso de tos. En ese momento se había convertido en su confidente, y en su cómplice también.

Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron el momento en el que sus manos se habían terminado entrelazando, y si lo habían notado entonces simplemente lo habían dejado ser. No les importaba, en lo más mínimo, la mirada curiosa de Seungcheol, ni el rostro sorprendido de Jun y mucho menos la sonrisa pícara de Jeonghan; ambos estaban demasiado distraídos como para siquiera fingir un poco de interés. Ambos demasiado sumidos en una pila de pétalos manchados de sangre como para no ver el par de miradas llenas de confusión al otro lado de la habitación.

No se soltaron ni siquiera cuando llegaron a la cocina. Minghao arrastró a Mingyu del fregadero, en el que se deshizo de los pétalos y la sangre de sus dedos, a la alacena, en la que tomó un vaso, al fregadero nuevamente, para llenarlo, y luego a la isla en la que finalmente lo sentó antes ofrecerle el vaso como si se tratara de un pequeño niño. Él permaneció de pie frente a Mingyu, ignorando por completo lo íntimo de la escena; se mantenía a tan solo unos centímetros del mayor, acariciando su mejilla casi con devoción mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. 

— Mingyu... — Murmuró el chino con la voz entrecortada, tanteando el terreno.

Mingyu simplemente asintió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse. Lo sabía. Conocía de sobra las palabras que Minghao iba a pronunciar a continuación, pero conocerlas no lo hacía menos doloroso.

— Lo sé — Respondió con la voz rota, negándose a abrir los ojos — Lo sé. — Repitió rompiendo, silenciosamente, en llanto.

Minghao cerró los ojos casi con la misma fuerza con la que abrazó al mayor, intentando reprimir su propio llanto. Comprendió por primera vez lo doloroso que resultaba ser el pilar de alguien y deseó, por un momento, ser la persona que estaba muriendo en aquella habitación. 

— Todo saldrá bien, Gyu — Murmuró el chino mientras peinaba distraidamente los cabellos castaños sedosos de su amigo con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared. Podía sentir como el rostro del contrario se enterraba ligeramente en su pecho. — Necesito que hagas esto. 

El llanto de Mingyu se intensificó, lo sabía por los ligeros espasmos de su cuerpo y los sutiles jadeos. Sabía que, a simple vista, aquello parecía un simple abrazo, así que no se preocupó porque alguien entrara a la cocina de imprevisto. Después de unos segundos el mayor asintió sin despegarse de él. 

— No quiero olvidar. — Murmuró Mingyu después de unos segundos con la voz apagada, nasal.

— Lo sé.

Lo sabía, lo había escuchado infinidad de veces desde el primer momento. Lo sabía, pero no lo entendía. Pensaba que él, de poder hacerlo, elegiría olvidar sin dudarlo ni por un momento; y no lo haría simplemente para preservar su vida ni para evitarse la agonía. Pero no podía, él no tenía la opción de olvidar el dolor de su amor no correspondido. 

— Gyu... No podemos seguir ocultandolo. — Murmuró Minghao después de unos minutos, cuando se cercioró de que Mingyu estaba más calmado.

El castaño se tensó apenas las palabras habían terminado de desvanecerse en el aire, intensificando la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la cintura de Minghao, como si se preparara para detener cualquier movimiento que este estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Sin embargo, asintió después de unos segundos. No había disminuido la intensidad del agarre ni un ápice, así que Minghao comenzó a separarse con lentitud, como si temiera romper a Mingyu con un movimiento demasiado brusco. 

No pudieron terminar de separarse, sin embargo. El sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos pusieron a Minghao lo suficientemente alerta como para regresar a la postura inicial, asegurándose de que el rostro lloroso de Mingyu no quedara a la vista en el proceso. Minghao fue capaz de observar el momento en el que Soonyoung entró luciendo jodidamente irritado.

— ¿Van a decirme lo que está ocurriendo? — Soltó Soonyoung de pronto, sin esperar a estar lo suficientemente cerca del par. 

A pesar de que sonó como una pregunta Minghao sabía que no lo era, era una orden. Abrazó con fuerza a Mingyu como acto reflejo, como si tuviera que protegerlo de Soonyoung. 

— No sé de lo que estás hablando — Respondió el chino a la defensiva, asustado. Repentinamente intimidado por la mirada furiosa que el pelinegro les estaba regalando. — .No es tu asunto. — Añadió, recobrando la compostura. 

Soonyoung entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a continuar con el interrogatorio mientras una parte de él se preguntaba porqué estaba tan molesto. Era verdad, la cercanía entre ambos no era su asunto. No lo era, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Las palabras no llegaron a abandonar sus labios gracias a la intervención de Mingyu, que murmuró algo que él realmente no llegó a comprender mientras soltaba el escuálido cuerpo de Minghao.

Soonyoung se acercó un par de pasos más observando, confundido, el rostro hinchado y rojo de Mingyu. El enojo en su interior se disipó tan rápido como se formó. Tan rápido que no llegó a notarlo. Abrió los labios y parpadeó un par de veces. Él lo escucho, joder, claro que escuchó las palabras que abandonaron los labios de Mingyu, pero lo único que llegó a su cerebro fue ruido blanco. Un pitido molesto. Miró a Minghao, observó como limpió disimuladamente las lagrimas que comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y luego miró a Mingyu nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó. Fue lo único que su mente fue capaz de formular.

— Me estoy muriendo. — Repitió Mingyu, con una pequeña sonrisa. Como si le hubiera hablado de comerse algún postre que no era suyo por accidente y no de muerte.

— ¿De qué? — Preguntó el pelinegro torpemente mientras deseaba que todo fuera una broma.

Mingyu no fue capaz de responder la pregunta. Se limitó a mirar el suelo, avergonzado. La idea de decirle a alguien que se estaba muriendo de amor le resultaba estúpida, patética. Morir de amor era algo que solo quedaba bien en los libros, no en la vida real. Minghao sabía que la respuesta jamás llegaría, así que respondió en su lugar, intentando no sonar demasiado afectado.

— Hanahaki. 

La palabra se diluyó rápidamente en el ambiente, impregnándose casi al instante en los muebles y en los utensilios de cocina. Ni Mingyu ni Minghao comprendieron las palabras que Soonyoung murmuró después de eso, solo lo observaron salir del lugar con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada perdida. Y lo siguiente que supieron era que Seungcheol estaba frente a ellos mirándolos confundido, esperando por una explicación.


	2. Chapter 2

Amor a primera vista. El origen de la enfermedad había sido, casi, tan patético como padecerla. Wonwoo había entrado un día a la sala de practicas con la mirada perdida y una expresión seria y eso había sido todo. Con el paso del tiempo, y contra todo pronóstico, el pequeño enamoramiento había crecido poco a poco a pesar de los malos tratos y las humillaciones hasta convertirse en el amor más intenso que hubiera experimentado jamás. Y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el baño de la habitación escupiendo pétalos de rosa cubiertos con su propia sangre.

No culpaba a Wonwoo. El mayor no era responsable de lo que había ocurrido. Nadie le había explicado que la gentileza que había comenzado a mostrar con el paso del tiempo resultaba más dañina para Mingyu que la violencia y la indiferencia, o que sus torpes intentos por ser un buen amigo solo incrementaban la velocidad con la que los pétalos aparecían. Wonwoo no lo sabía y Mingyu jamás se lo había explicado. El castaño, en su lugar, se culpaba a sí mismo. Se culpaba por tener altas expectativas y por soñar con cosas que jamás podría obtener. Se culpaba por no haberse alejado cuando tuvo la oportunidad y por creer que merecía más de lo que podría recibir. Se culpaba por no comprender que Wonwoo no estaba obligado a corresponder a sus sentimientos. 

Mingyu se culpaba de muchas cosas, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas. Amar a Wonwoo había sido difícil y doloroso. Había habido lágrimas, gritos ahogados, noches en vela y pequeñas heridas en sus labios por la fuerza con la que los mordía. Había comprometido su salud física al punto en el que había terminado afectando su rendimiento en los escenarios y había preocupado y decepcionado a un montón de personas aunque estas se negaran a admitirlo. Amar a Wonwoo lo había llevado al límite y lo había arrastrado a las profundidades de un abismo que jamás creyó conocer. 

Pero amar a Wonwoo había sido también la cosa más hermosa que pudo haberle pasado jamás. También había habido risas, miradas furtivas y caricias disfrazadas de toques casuales. Se había encontrado, con frecuencia, en un estado de euforia que lo había llevado a dar lo mejor de sí mismo en cada concierto o grabación. ¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían amado con tal intensidad? ¿Cuántas podían decir que habían conocido a alguien que los había hecho sacar lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismos? 

Mingyu siempre había tenido claro que morir de amor era mil veces mejor que no amar en lo absoluto. La idea de arrancar su capacidad de amar de nuevo, así como todos los recuerdos que tenía de ello, de su cuerpo era casi tan dolorosa como lo había sido el pasar de vomitar pétalos a vomitar diminutas rosas. Pero lo haría. Lo haría por Seventeen, por Carat y, sobre todo, por Minghao. Porque prefería un millón de veces no volver a amar a causarles problemas o tristeza.

Mingyu se operaría y olvidaría. Su cirugía estaba agendada y Seungcheol se encontraba explicándole todo a los chicos en la sala de estar mientras él esperaba en su cuarto junto a Minghao; lejos de las miradas de lástima y de las preguntas que no deseaba contestar. De haber tenido opción habría mantenido todo en secreto hasta el último momento, pero su enfermedad había evolucionado a un ritmo vertiginoso. Las diminutas rosas que habían reemplazado a los pétalos no solo hacían más daño a su garganta y cuerdas vocales, también dificultaban excesivamente su respiración. Fue cuestión de días para que Jeonghan exigiera una explicación.

— Todo estará bien. — Le consoló Minghao mientras daba pequeños golpes en su espalda. 

Mingyu se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y asintió sin demasiada seguridad. ¿Lo estaría? Los doctores habían hablado sobre un margen mínimo de daño irreversible a los pulmones, sobre complicaciones y sobre el tiempo que tendría que esperar antes de siquiera considerar volver a cantar. Y por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que sus amigos no tomaran la noticia con tanta calma como la había tomado Seungcheol o incluso Soonyoung. 

— Van a odiarme por esto. — Dijo con dificultad, jadeando casi imperceptiblemente por un poco de aire.

Observó la manera en la que Minghao negaba con una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

— Ellos no van a odiarte— Murmuró mientras observaba a Mingyu con una expresión de fingida molestia. — Seungkwan quizá finja hacerlo... Oh, dios. Casi puedo escuchar el drama que va a montar la próxima vez que te vea— Rodó los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.—. Jihoon podría golpearte un poco por habértelo guardado por tanto tiempo, pero eso es todo.

Ambos se permitieron reír ligeramente mientras imaginaban la escena.

— ¿Realmente lo crees?— Preguntó Mingyu después de unos momentos.

El asentimiento seguro de Minghao lo relajó por unos momentos hasta que la imagen de Wonwoo volvió a su mente. Se preguntó cómo habría tomado la noticia, o si acaso le importaría. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, no tendría que esperar mucho por ella. Soonyoung había prometido volver para contarles como había salido todo mientras Seungcheol se encargaba de evitar que cualquiera se acercara. Solo tenía que esperar un poco. Solo un poco más.


End file.
